The untold tale of Jones & Sparrow: Third story
by shadowicewolf
Summary: This is the third story in the trilogy of Will's Sister. Please don't kill me for it. I HAD To DO IT! Please R&R.It's also semidrama
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's the third one in my first ever trilogy. I am speechless beyond evre thought to be possible. I owe it all to my incredible reviewers. I ran out of title names, so this one will have to do. I have idea's for another potc linked to this one. But it will not be made as part of this trilogy. It will be a whole new line. I already know the end for this story, so when you read it, please don't kill me, as I know most of you will want to. But it will play a key role in my next one. Anyway, please enjoy and R&R.

Disclaimer: My very first disclaier, I apologize, but honeslty see no reason t. The only thing I own is this trilogy. -damn i love that word.- Enjoy**

* * *

**

** Chapter 1**

Rhia woke half an hour later and blinked in the bright light, then gasped in surprise as she saw Bill at the foot of her bed.

"Hey, you're awake!" He said when he saw and heard her. She would have sat up if she wasn't so stiff.

"Um, listen, about last time." Bill began hesitantly. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to go so far. But, really, I do love you Rhia. And as more than my cousin." Bill said quietly. Finally Rhia found the strength to sit up.

"But why; Why me? You have the choice of hundreds of proper women. So why me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I know you Rhia. I know you can be a proper, respectable lady. And men will adore you, bow at your feet as you walk past." Rhia shook her head at his words.

"It's not the life for me Bill. I don't want adoration, I want respect, and freedom and adventure. And," She paused, unsure of whether or not to go on. But he needed to know now, before he could get hurt worse. "And, I want love Bill. And, I don't love you, at least not the same way." Rhia said.

"You love David don't you?" Bill asked. Rhia nodded.

"Bill, I love you as family, not the same way you do."

"I see. Well, then I'll go get him, he asked me to get him when you woke." Bill said and he left before Rhia could say anymore. She cursed and tried to stand up, but her legs would not support her. She stumbled and fell forward just as someone walked in. Strong arms caught her and she heard her father's voice.

"Glad to see you're up and, um, almost on your feet."

"Thanks dad." Rhia said, bracing on him as he helped her back to the bed.

"You had quite the adventure and gave us all quite a scare." Jack said, sitting on the bed next to his daughter.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you and get mother back. I didn't mean to put everyone in danger and cause so much trouble." Rhia said, head bowed. Jack wrapped an arm around her and lifted her head up.

"I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it. We love you and worry about you. We didn't want you to get hurt. I knew Jones was after you so that's why I sent you to your aunt's. You would be safe, or so I thought. But I forgot how much like your mother and me you are. But we'll talk about all this some other time. From what I here you have a couple of suitors." Jack said, grinning. Rhia barely suppressed a giggle.

"Yes, but I declined one. There's only one of them I could ever truly love, as more than family." Rhia said, thinking of David.

"I figured that much. But I keep having this gut feeling that something will go wrong on that path."

"You can't be serious, David is wonderful, and Bill… Well, Bill is different. He's to, colonized. I could never be the kind of woman he's looking for."

"I know that. You misunderstand me. I have a feeling that someone will get hurt, whether emotionally or physically I can't say. But I can say this, do what you think is right, when the time comes. Follow your heart. For everyone's safety." Jack said, as he kissed his daughter on the forehead. She leaned against him for a minute, until he helped her stand.  
"Now, come on deck. Everyone's anxious to see you, including David. I told him to wait and I'd bring you up. So he's probably traced a dent in the deck from all his pacing." Jack said and he helped his daughter out into the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**--**hides behind fire proof clothing hides in fortress, arms self with katana, sword, cannon, and exploding pies.- PLEASE DON'T KILLE ME!!!!!! I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, super, mega sorry I haven't been updating. I've had it typed out for ages. But I forgot about it, and then I started High School, (which is officially over, YAY I survived freshman year…. I think; if my readers don't kill me.) So I was busy, then grounded half the year, because of bad grades, and I got addicted to a website called Gaia online 'Gaia'. It's awesome! Then I got wrapped up in anime, reading, and of course my role-play. So I've been really busy, and I've been editing my first story. The 'Will's Sister' story. I'm considering trying to get it published, but without the POTC names, characters, and related thing. Because I would rather not be sued for copyright. SO please don't kill me. I'll put up couple chapters right now, and I'll be updating all summer. Actually, if you want to kill me, wait until the end of this one, because I can almost guarantee you won't like what I do to the ending. Anyway, I shall now shut up and continue with the story.

Jack: -aims pistol- that might be a good idea.

Shadow: -yelps- Yes captain.

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, only the fan-fics, my ideas, and the movies that I bought.

**Chapter 2**

Everyone crowded around her as soon as they saw her; the only exceptions were Bill, and David who couldn't reach her. After a few minutes of calamity she was finally able stand on her own feet and was able to silence everyone. But before she said anything her father spoke for her.

"She's fine, now I want everyone back at there posts now. Come on, we have our first adventure, if you slugs will get to work."

Everyone went to work, Leaving David and Rhia alone. She smiled happily when she saw him and he helped steady her as she tried to walk.

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough?" David asked worriedly.

"I just need to get my muscles working, and then I'll be back to normal in no time."

"Well good, everyone has been planning your birthday, while you slept." David said, hugging her and supporting her at the same time. She bit her lip in surprise; she had actually forgotten her own birthday.

"Oh, I forgot all about it." Rhia said.

"How could you forget your own birthday?"

"I have no idea." Rhia said, grinning half dazedly. David shook her gently and then twirled.

"You are crazy."

"No I'm not. I'm innocent." Rhia pouted, leaning into him.

"Right, you nearly got yourself killed about three times. That's not what I call innocent, Rhi." David said, Rhia grinned at the nickname.

"Well come on, I want to show you my favorite spot if I can get there." Rhia said and she led him to the foremast. She let go of his hand and began to climb shakily up the mast. David was right behind her in a heartbeat.

"What are you doing, you could fall!" He said, agitatedly and worriedly.

"That's why you have to follow me." Rhia teased.

"You're lucky I love you." He muttered as he followed. There were several risky and close calls as they climbed up. But David was right there to keep her safe. Jack watched nervously as they made it up the mast. Then Rhia climbed into the crow's nest to rest for a minute, David followed.

"Is this our stop?" He asked, praying it was, because there was little grip up further.

"No. that's why I'm catching my breath here." Rhia said, leaning into him.

Below, on deck Bill watched jealously. But he knew there was nothing he could do, she had made her choice, and he would respect that.

"So where are we heading uncle?" Bill asked, finally taking his eyes away.

"Isle De Mueta. We have an unfortunate repeat adventure." Jack said, knowing half the crew would be shocked. And sure enough, Bootstrap, Bill, Will, Elizabeth, Mari, and Gibbs all looked at him, stunned.

"What?" Will finally managed to splutter.

"I thought you killed him Jack." Mari continued.

"Yes, we watched him die." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"One word is the only explanation I have." Jack said.

"WHAT IS IT?" They all asked in unison.

"Monkey."

The word hung in the air, half menacingly and half comical


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's the next chapter, please don't kill me. I'm so sorry.

This chapter kind of has a slight prediction of would could happen. So enjoy and please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC except for my stories, movies that I bought, and ideas.

**Chapter 3**

_Rain splattered windows and a fire was blazing in a hearth. Two children played on the floor with a dog. An older version of Bill sat in a high-backed chair; Rhia was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting again. Her corset making it slightly hard to breath._

"_Momma, when is it going to stop raining?" a boy asked, sitting up off the floor._

"_Never I hope." A girl said, the girl was older, but only by a couple years, she was no older than eight, she was sitting by the window, watching the rain._

"_I don't know, but it will probably stop soon." Rhia said. _

"_It always stops raining; you just wish it wouldn't because it's the closest you'll ever get to the ocean. And it's not even salted water. You're such a freak." The other girl, on the rug said, sticking her tongue out at the girl by the window. The girl by the window in turn started towards the girl on the rug and both adults jumped as they sound thud of her fist hitting bone resounded throughout the room._

"_Kerry!" Rhia shouted and dragged her daughter off her other daughter, then Bill took her and went into the other room with her. Not two minutes later they heard the child's cries as she was given a sound lashing. Bill returned but the girl did not._

"_I sent her to bed, Elizabeth are you ok?" he asked. The little girl nodded…_

"Rhia, Rhi? Are you awake?" Rhia woke with a start and found herself looking at David, who looked worried.

"Sorry, how long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours." David said, still looking a little concerned.

"I've been trying to wake you for a good several minutes."

"Oh, sorry." Rhia said.

"Well, come on, your mother wants to talk to you. She told me to tell you."

"Oh, ok." Rhia said, uncertainly, hoping she wasn't in trouble.

When she got down on the deck, her mother was waiting for her, smiling. She grinned back.

"Come with me, I want to show you something."

Rhia followed her mother into her cabin. Her mother rummaged in a trunk until she found what she was looking for. Her old wedding dress.

"It's kind of fancy, but I figured you could wear it, for your birthday." Mari suggested holding it up.

"It's beautiful; I'd love to wear it." Rhia said, taking it.

"But I'm not wearing heels." She said.

"I didn't think you would. Anyway come on, your party is in an hour."

The next hour passed with Rhia and Mari fighting with the dress and hair. Finally they had her ready, with her hair pulled up in a braided bun with two small curls hanging down on either side of her face in the front. The pearl necklace glowed in the light and matched the dress just as it had sixteen years ago.

The celebration itself was wonderful, music was played by a few members of the crew and they had even somehow managed to procure a decent cake, and of course there was rum. The celebration lasted well into the night, with a lot of dancing, singing, and in the case of the adults, drinking. The highlight of the adolescents' night was when Will's playful teasing of Mari, his younger sister, earned his head shoved into the cake. Everyone was laughing fit to burst, and then a lively tune was struck sending couples into dancing. A few of the crew members doubled with other guys just to dance. David and Rhia danced, David was shakier than Rhia, and she enjoyed teaching him. Finally exhaustion claimed them; one by one they all fell out upon the deck, fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, here's chapter four, thanks for the two review I recieed. And the only two people who read it. Please R&R This time. I'm sorry I took so long to update.

* * *

Chapter 4 

The next morning, Jack woke to find the ship just off the coast of Isle De Muerta. He rang the dogwatch bell and everyone was up in a matter of minutes, getting ready for departing. As Rhia looked upon the forlorn spit of land, some feeling in the back of her mind arose, like something was going to go terrible horribly wrong. And all she knew was she did not want David going ashore with them, the ship was safer for him; he had to stay on the ship. She found her father and took him aside.

"David must stay on the ship. He can't come with us, I can't explain it, I just have this feeling, and he has to stay on the ship." She said quickly but quietly.

"I don't know if I can make him stay here, but you can, he'll listen to you." Jack said, Rhia nodded and ran to find David. She found him helping Bill man the boats.

"David, can I talk to you for a minute? It's kind of urgent." Rhia asked, not meeting either of the boy's gazes.

"Sure." He said as the boat splashed into the still water below. She pulled him aside, to the stern of the ship.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing her silence.

"I don't think you should come with us, I think you should stay on the ship." She said, finally looking at him.

"What? Why?" He asked, looking a little hurt.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's just this feeling I have, like something bad will happen if you come. It's nothing personal, I really want you to come, but…but I'm worried about this feeling, so would you? I doubt we'll be long. It just feels safer that you stay on the ship. Please?" Rhia asked, feeling close to tears as she saw the pain and confusion in his eyes. But she had to convince him to stay on the ship, or… or something bad would happen.

"Well…"he began hesitantly, choosing his words carefully. "Ok, so long as you don't take too long, and I think everything is ok."

Thanks," Rhia said, hugging him, and laying her head on his chest. He rested his chin on her head. They both knew he hadn't completely sworn to stay aboard, but they also knew that was the best they would get. Finally they pulled apart; Rhia gave him a swift kiss, and went with the wrest of the crew. As they rowed towards the cursed, forsaken island, Rhia looked mournfully back at the ship. Why didn't she feel any better? Why did her chest hurt?

Finally someone asked "So why are we returning to this cursed place?"

"The monkey has done something, I'm not sure what, but it's caused a disturbance. I think it's because he's stolen a piece of gold from the place. So that's what we need to find out. But I also think there's something else going on." Jack explained.

"So we're to check it out, and maybe get the monkey to return a coin?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep, that sounds about right." Jack replied.

"Sounds simple enough" Will replied. The boats gently pulled into the underground cove, and they hopped out.

"Something doesn't feel right, Dad." Rhia said quietly, looking around. She had goosebumps all up her arms, and the hairs on the back of her neck was on end. This place was more than cursed. Something was alive in here, and it didn't like their intrusion.

"I know love, let's get in and get out quickly." Jack said, wrapping his hand in Mari's. Rhia's gut clenched, she wished she had David along beside her too. They followed a path until it forked left and right.

"Ok, Cotton, Gibbs, Bill, and Rhia go left; the rest of us will go right. Any trouble, fire a shot, we'll try to find you. Regardless, we meet back here in an hour. Got it?" Jack ordered. Everyone nodded, and they went their separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here's chapter five. Please R&R. Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: do not own POTC, but I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 5

Water dripped from stalagmites on the ceiling. The torchlight flickered and gave the place an eerie, haunted glow. Rhia was on edge, jumping at everything. Even Bill was jumpy. They followed the path to an underground pool.

"What is that?" Bill asked, poking it with his sword tip.

"Cursed water!" Whistled Mr. Cotton's Parrot.

"I agree. Bill don't touch it. It doesn't feel right. What do you make of it Gibbs?" Rhia said.

"I agree with you and the bird. It bodes ill for us." The old pirate agreed. A rumbling behind them made them spin around, guns cocked and swords drawn. The ground started to shake violently, and the walls started to crumble.

"Cave in!" Gibbs shouted.

"Abandon ship!" squawked the parrot. They scrambled forward, but the tremors seemed to be pulling them back. Suddenly Rhia slipped and fell into the water with a light splash.

'Rhia!" Bill cried out, he dropped his gun and reached out for Rhia, who was just below the surface. His hand met a solid surface. The water was smooth as glass and cold as ice. Rhia was struggling to break through. Bill tried to break through the ice, but his sword shattered upon impact. Suddenly, something shot out of the substance, it was a pillar. Inside the pillar, white as ghost, as magnificent as an ice sculpture, was Rhia trapped inside.

"Rhia! Heaven help us, Rhia's trapped in that thing!" Bill cried out as the pillar crashed to ground, shattering into a million pieces. All except for Rhia, she was intact, but she was frozen solid. Bill grabbed her, and with Gibb's help they carried her back to the crossroad, where Jack and the others were waiting anxiously.

"Rhiannon!" Mari cried when she saw her daughter frozen.

"What the blazes happened?" Jack roared. Bill shook his head, glaring, Jack led them out to the boats and then to the ship. David was waiting for them. They climbed aboard, Bill stayed with Mari in the boat as they hauled it aboard/. As soon as he saw Bill and Rhia like she was, anger welled up inside him, he lunged at Bill and landed a blow, they both began an outright brawl. Jack fired off a pistol, which made them pause long enough for Will and Bootstrap to pull them away from each other.

"Enough! Something happened down there, and we're not sure what it was, so Bill, start explaining." He shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously, no one had ever seen Jack get mad like this. It was scary. Bill quickly explained what had happened down in the cavern. Silence fell, as everyone thought about what happened. Jack was about to say something, but stopped, and looked around, horrified. They were surrounded by the crew of Davy Jones.

* * *

Ok, sorry it was short, please R&R if you want to find out how Davy Jones is back. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, nobody reviewed, but some people at least looked at it so, here, chapter six is up. If nobody reviews, i'll delete the rest of the story. and take it off FF, it's not worth keepign on here if nobody reads and reviews to tell me how i'm doing. So R&R or i'll close it up. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC

* * *

Chapter 6

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow." Jones said, stepping in front of Jack. Bill and David tensed, and Mari tightened her grip around her frozen daughter. Jones chuckled darkly as he saw her. He took a step towards her, Bill and David stepped in front of him. If looks could kill he'd be thrice dead twice.

"I see the wench got what was coming to her. Out of my way boys, my business is not with you." He said.

"You won't touch her!" David snapped, tightening his grip on his sword.

"She is gone, she is mine now. Unless you'd like to take her place." Jones chuckled darkly. "But of course, there are not enough of you to cover her soul. She's done too much damage.

"You'll have to go through me to get her." David challenged. Jones stepped forward.

"How are you even alive you slug? David stabbed your heart." David asked.

"Oh, you mean where this leads?" Jones asked, holding up the key to the chest. "That's an interesting story. I asked myself that question. The answer I came up with is that since none of you became captain of the Dutchman, I was brought back in order to fulfill my job. Which you are impeding me in. Now out of my way!" Jones thundered, stepping forward. A loud screech rent the air and Orion came out of nowhere, snatched the keys, and flew off, out of sight. Thunder suddenly roared, making everyone nervous. Something wasn't right. The island started shaking; it was collapsing into the sea. Lighting flashed, Jones crew vanished, along with Mari and Rhia.

"No!" David and Jack shouted. But it was too late Jones had them; it was another game of cat and mouse.

"GET THIS TUB ROLLING! I WANT THEM FOIUND!" Jack roared; everyone set to work like the devil himself was at their heels. David and Bill worked twice as fast as the others. Finally when it was time for him to rest, he returned to his hammock, and was lost in dark thoughts. As the beginnings of a plan formed in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

OK, thanks for reviewing. Since I know people still like it, I have no reason not to continue. So, on with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, but of course I wish I did. Oh well, if wishes were horses beggars would ride, I think that's how it goes. oh well. -shrugs-

* * *

Chapter 7

Dawn broke; Mari woke abruptly, and looked around. Her daughter was still frozen, and leaning against the corner bars.

"Oh, my little girl. What have I done? Why must you suffer this fate?" Mari asked, asked, tears sliding silently down her face. Wind whistled through holes in the shi. Mari listened, and then listened again. It sounded like someone was trying to talk to her. She listened intently, and heard it.

_Rest easy, my child, your daughter is fine._ The voice whispered; _she is to aid me in my business. I have chosen her and her lover to set the world right again. She will be fine, she will live. She will pass on my legacy._ The voice said again, it was full of quiet power. It didn't take long for Mari to guess who it was. The voice was Calypso, the goddess of the sea. The true ruler of the sea and spiritual mother of every person what calls themselves pirate.

"But why," she whispered. "Why this coffin for her? Trapped, why my lady?" she asked, now on her knees, listening and trying to show respect.

_Because my child, if Jones saw her alive, he would kill her, this is the safest way for her to hold her position. Now, I must ask you to watch her and wait for her lover to finish the task. I will guide him when they are reunited._

"Yes, my mistress." Mari said, as the wind faded. She clung to her daughter, and thought about what she could do to help.

* * *

Ok, now all you have to do to get more is click the little perwinkle button on the bottom left and say 'I want more' and that's it. Please and Thank you.

nightmarecar-- Thanks for reviewing, I like your review, it was enteertainign. Now it's your turn to update your inuyasha story, and if you like Yu Yu Hakusho, I'd appreciate it if you could check out my new YYH story. Thanks, enjoy.

StargateAngel101-- Thanks for the review, and yes, old squidy does make the story interesting doesn't he? Enjoy and thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, sorry for the delay, i've got good news though. 1) I'm a sophomore, 2) The next chapter will be longer and 3) BE FREE LITTLE POPTART!!!!!!... Sorry, that last one was just kinda random. Anyway, please don't kill me, and i will have chapter 9 up asap, and then will run for my life because it's proabably the chapter that will be the death of me. Oh well, on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 8

The Pearl was finally in sight of the Dutchman. Jack was barking orders so fast nobody had time to even think, let alone complain. The hours seem to drag by for David. He was anxious to get Rhia back. He had a plan fully formed in his mind. He knew she would hate it, but something told him it was the right thing to do. So he was going to trust his instincts and go through with it. By dusk they could almost see the cannons of the Dutchman, and David's nerves were stretched to the breaking point. He longed to take a dinghy and go aboard by himself, but that was foolish. Finally, on a random whim, he climbed the crow's nest, upon swinging into it; he almost stepped on Orion, who was nesting in place.

"There you are. We have been looking for you." David said, sitting next to the bird. Orion screeched and dropped the key into his palm. David had somehow expected that, and knew better than to hand it over to Jack. He slipped it into his pocket. He brooded on his plan some more, trying to find some alternative, but so far found none. Rhia would loathe him for it, but it was the only way to keep her safe, that is if they ever found a way to free her from the ice.

"Weigh anchor" Jack called finally. It was time for David to set his plan in motion. He scaled down the rat lines, and looked around for Bill. He found him at the stern of the ship,staring at the Dutchman.

"Bill, I need to talk to you. It's about Rhia." David said quietly.

"What about her? She loves you, you've won. Why do you need me?" Bill asked snappily. David waited patiently.

"I have a plan to save her, but she will not like the outcome. I need you to promise me that you will look after her, and protect her." David said.

"Of course I would. What do you take me for?" Bill said, eyeing David supisuiosly.

"Let's just say, this is the last we'll see of Jones and his fishmen." David said, and then walked off to board a dinghy with Jack. They dinghy's hti the water with a splash, and they were off, towards Davy Jones's ship. For the last time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I got no reviews, but people looked at it. Next time I update it will be the end of this one. Yes, this one is comeign to a close. If you want another pirate story, review this one please. Ok, now I will go and hide because I'm sure some people may not like me too well after this chapter. So enjoy. -hides behind large fort, wearing flameproof, chainmail.-

* * *

Chapter 9

Aboard the ship in the brig Mari still clung to her daughters frozen body. Then she heard a clunking noise and footsteps. Someone was coming. She stood protectively in front of Rhia.

"Come on, Captain wants you both on deck. We've got some visitors." Said one of them, a man with the head of an eel. The two men grabbed Mari and Rhia and dragged them up on deck. Sunlight beamed down on them, one of the men slipped and lost his grip on Rhia. Her frozen body quickly slid forward, but was stopped when Jones's huge, mangled claw caught it in his vice-like grip. More noises and footsteps behind her made Mari turn, there was the entire crew of the Black Pearl come to rescue them. This could not end well.

"Well Master Jones, what do you think of your current predicament?" Davy asked his seven or eight time's grandson David.

"I don't like it much. It's just a little too precarious for my taste Too much drama and not enough action." David said, shrugging indifferently. Jones chuckled.

"Oh really, and what's gotten in your head to cause such feeling I wonder. There was a time when you would have been trying to kill me right now; when I have your bonnie lass in my clutches and any life she may posses." Jones said grinning maliciously, except for his eyes. As Bill looked up into Jones's eyes he saw exactly what he'd been hoping for, uncertainty. Jones didn't know what he was up to, didn't know what game he was playing. David held all the cards, except his ace, but Jones didn't know it. David shrugged.

"I just thought about things, thought it through. She's just not my type, she gets into too much trouble, besides, and she's near dead, that ice is unbreakable. Can't do anything about it. We just came here for Mari." David explained. The crew nodded. They had discussed it before going aboard, David had given Jack a synopsis of the plan, and they had agreed to follow along.

"I see. Well then, if that be the case you won't mind if I do this." Jones said and slammed Rhia's frozen body into the mast, it snapped cleanly in half across her waist. Mari was about to shout, when a light wind blew.

_Easy my child, your daughter is fine, I will let no harm come to her. _So Mari stood irresolute, as did the crew, Jones threw the two pieces off the edge of the ship and they heard the splash as it hit the water. David sighed as though he was merely bored.

"Are you done? You weren't after Mari, so by rights she is still free. Now let us take her, and we will leave you in peace. You have Rhia, and she's dead to us." David said.

"Fine, take her, but know this, if any of you stay aboard, you become part of me crew." Jones growled, thrusting Mari at them, Jack caught her and held her close.

"Yeah, sure whatever." David said, and they all turned to leave. As the crew boarded the dinghies, David slipped into the bow and hid, like Rhia had done just a few days ago. Now he had to wait, his instinct told him to wait, and it just seemed to fit with his plan, so he curled against the wood and waited.


	10. Chapter 10

Nobody reviewed so I guess this is the last of the series, I had exepected it to burn out so it's cool. If anyone is interested, i have put up the first story in a blog. Would anyone let me link to their web-pages? Anyway, here's the last three chapters to the story. Enjoy and please tell me what you thought about it. I would really apprieciate it.

* * *

Chapter 10

The water was cold and salty, it stung her eyes. She couldn't see where she was or what was going on, she couldn't breathe. She kicked, and swam, praying she was going up. Then she felt water pounding around her, she was caught in a current. She struggled and thrashed, for a few minutes, and then just relaxed, it wasn't worth fighting the current, and she was going to lose. The next thing she knew she was breathing crisp clear salty sea air. She gasped and gulped huge lungful of air. Then looked around once her eyesight returned. A ship wasn't that far away, she hastily made for it.

David looked up, he thought he'd heard something, like someone surfacing out of the ocean; he quickly looked out from his hiding place, and saw it. Swimming towards him was Rhia, alive and well, besides being soaked, a little pale, and breathless. He reached out his hand and took hers as she reached up. He hauled her up and into his warm embrace.

I took Rhia a minute to realize what was going on, but she did and clung to David for dear life. She felt if she let him go for even a second she would fall off the edge of the world. Oh she'd missed him. She breathed deeply, and curled up in his arms.

"Oh Rhi, I was so worried about you. I thought you'd had it. Oh thank God you're alive." David breathed into her ears, holding her tight. Never again, never again would he let her out of his sight. Oh how he'd missed her. How had he lived without her by his side? He couldn't imagine.

"I'm so sorry David, I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't mean to leave you." She said quietly, tears sliding down her face.

"Don't cry, and don't worry about it. The important thing is you're here now, you're safe, we're together, and I love you. That's all that matters." David shushed her, wiping her tears away. She sighed and leaned into him. He kissed her wet hair, then moved on to her forehead, then kissed her lips. She returned the kiss, eyes closed, perfectly content in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, and kissed a little harder. She curled her body fitting into his embrace. He traced the scars along her back through the thin, soaking wet shirts she wore.

Time slipped by, they stayed in each others embrace for hours, both sensing something dark coming, but not altogether sure what it was. They just shared the time together, with each other, happy and safe in each others arms and company.

Night had fallen when they finally focused on the world enough to pull apart and figure out what they were going to do. David suddenly remembered his plan which had been forgotten upon Rhia's retuned and their shared happiness. David quickly explained his plan to Rhia and he had been right. She refused to let him do it.

"I'm not losing you. Seeing you only every ten years would kill me David. That's too much time. Even being at sea, it wouldn't be the same." Rhia said.

"I know," David said sadly, not looking at Rhia.

"There's more to you plan isn't there? Something you're not telling me." Rhia guessed.

"I know it would hurt you not to see me all the time, only once every ten years, so…" David said, his heart ached suddenly, He felt sick, and the creature inside growled with fury, but like him, knew it was for the best."

"So what?" Rhia asked, brown eyes flashing.

"I think you should forget me," his stomach flipped, and he ached saying it. "I think you should go with Bill. You'll be safe with him, and you wouldn't have to worry about me." David explained. Rhia looked more hurt than angry.

"But I love you, David; I don't want to lose you." Rhia said. He lightly brushed his hand across her cheek.

"I know, I don't want to lose you either, I love you so much more than words can explain. And that's why I think its best that you forget about me. This is the best way to keep you safe, even if it hurts me, it'll keep you safe, so I will do anything. Please, you must understand. This is right, somehow I just know it. Please Rhi. Please." He pleaded; even his blue eye begged her.

"I... I can't David. I don't want to lose you. I…" she stammered, voice choking. David held a finger to her lips, silencing.

"Just think about it tonight, ok, let's just sleep for now Ok?" He suggested and she nodded. He held her close, and kissed her gently, running his hand along her spine, and occasionally brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. The night was pleasant.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rhia dreamed she was alone in the open sea, sitting on the back of a sea turtle. A breeze blew around her; she breathed deeply, and smiled. Then listened, there was a voice on the wind. A familiar voice, the voice she had heard when she was trapped in ice. The voice of the sea, Calypso.

_Be at peace my child. You must listen to your love. He speaks the truth. This is not your fate, you must let him go._

"But, I love him. I can't, I love him too much. I can't let him do that for me. Oh, goddess, why can't I take his place? Jones wants me anyway." Rhia asked.

_Because, my child, it's his fate to kill his grandfather, and I have other plans for you, and in the future, him. This is my will child. You must go through with the plan. Say your goodbyes on the dawn. Noon will bring the storm to end it all._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rhia woke to a red dawn, a sign of a storm, and of doom she faced. David was still asleep, arms wrapped possessively and protectively around her, his head resting on her, while her head lay on his chest. She sighed heavily, listening to his heartbeat. The steady, rhythmic thump calmed her stretched nerves. She sighed and curled up again him, today was going to be a long day.

He woke an hour later and kissed her, she returned the gesture.

"So will you help me? He asked, still holding her close, his chin resting on the top of her head. After a moment's hesitation, she sighed and nodded.

"Yes, and after that I will do as you ask. But I'll always love you David Jones. Always, forever, until the end of time itself." Rhia said softly.

"You can love me as long as you like just so long as you don't wait for me." David said.

""Okay, so long as I can love you." Rhia agreed.

Noon came too soon for the star-crossed lovers; the sun had vanished behind ominous dark clouds. Rhia drew her knife and braced herself. David suddenly swept her up in his arms and pressed his lips to hers hard, she kissed him back just as fiercely, and wrapped her arms around him in a last embrace. They broke apart and Rhia gulped and swung over the rim and onto the deck.

"Come on out Jones you stinky, slimy, squid face!" Rhia roared, brandishing he knife. Davy Jones thumped out glaring at her.

"You! You're alive? And yet you dare challenge the sea! What a fool you are child. I shall teach you your place!" Jones roared, and lashed out with the whip, Rhia dodged and lunged. Davy swung and missed then out of nowhere David lunged, just as Jones was about to swing Jones looked around and tried to change direction. That gave Rhia the distraction she needed. She seized the bag containing Jones' heart. Then something happened that she hadn't suspected. David agonized cries of death. He slumped onto the deck, lifeless, lips blue, throat red. Jones chuckle darkly.

DAVID!!" Rhia shouted eyes wide. Time seemed to slow as Jones lashed out at her with the whip, and a blurred figure lunged in front of it. Bill called her name as he slammed into the deck, arm bleeding from the whip. Then Rhia snapped out of, she raced over to David, tears falling down her cheeks. She kissed his cold blue lips, whispered "I love you David Jones." And held the knife tightly in his cold hand. She plunged the knife into Jones's heart. Davy Jones gasped and staggered, looking around. The ship rocked with the first roll of thunder and lighting of the storm, and he fell backwards, Bill lashed out, shoving him over the edge. Rhia collapsed, crying over David's body. The crew gathered around, stunned.

Bill pushed through and picked up the sobbing Rhia in his arms. Jack took her from him and got her into the dinghy, rocking violently in the waves. Rhia tried to fight, but Jack held her tightly.

"Rhiannon Marieah Sparrow stop this instant!" Jack snapped, using her full name, which was something he hadn't had to do since she was a little girl. She stopped struggling just out of shock. A strange exhaustion claimed her and she slept.

When she next woke it was in her cabin, she sat bolt upright looking around. Bill sat in the corner, and Orion nested on something on the foot of her bed.

"Hey, you're awake!" Bill exclaimed, and hastily made his way to her side.

"We were all so worried about you Rhia." Bill said.

"David?" she asked, throat dry, sore and hoarse.

"He is fine, but he has a task to perform, he sent you something with Orion, but the bird won't let us near it. I have to go tell your father you're awake. I'll see you in a minute." Bill said and left. Rhia curled her knees to her chest; Orion hopped up on her knees and dropped a bag with a note attached to it. Rhia opened the note quickly.

_Dear Rhiannon,_

_I entrust this to you, as you have had it since we first met and you threatened me with the very same sword I made. I am sorry it had to be this way; I will always love you and never forget you. But I hope you will stop loving me and forget me. I doubt, however, that you will, and therefore I ask only this other thing. That you find someone who will love, protect you as well as share in your adventure._

_My heart is yours, David Jones _

Rhia couldn't help it; she burst into tears that soaked the letter and her face. Carefully, she untied the bag, tied in a fine pearl white silk ribbon, and peered inside. Those only made her cry harder she retied the bag, and cried, lost in thought about all that had happened. Of her adventures. As she did, she realized something, something that should have been obvious. Someone who loved her, protected her, and shared in her adventures. Only one other person. For some reason, she as now content, not in the same way. But… content enough to go on, to live. To hope that she would one day see her lover again. Until that time, she would accept another if he would forgive her.

Bill re-entered, and looked at her tear stained face.

"Rhia? Are you ok? Oh, I'm sorry, please don't cry." Bill asked, rushing to her side and holding her in a careful, one arm hug.

"Bill, will you forgive me?" she asked shakily.

"There's nothing to forgive Rhia dear. Nothing at all." He said.


End file.
